


Draco不太记得这一切是怎么发生的

by jue6822



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jue6822/pseuds/jue6822
Summary: 哈利生贺日吃粮之后心潮澎湃的激情产物，第一次写车，练车之作，OOC，无逻辑（好像最后开的车还是失败了OTZ）。





	Draco不太记得这一切是怎么发生的

Draco不太记得这一切是怎么发生的了。他只记得那是某天，他站在魔法部门前，刚好遇到了执行任务回来的Harry。

Harry是傲罗，很显然那时他刚刚从一个情况比较严重的任务中回来。虽然他的袍子是黑色的，但是Draco能看出来，那上面都是血。甚至Harry的脸上也沾了一些。

Draco对Harry说：“你的脸上沾了血。”

Harry怔怔地看着他，似乎没有预料到Draco会主动对他说话。然后他抬起右手粗鲁地抹了一把自己的脸。但沾血的部分是在左边，他没抹掉。

Draco觉得那片血迹在Harry的脸上更显眼了。他有点烦躁，不明白自己为什么要要说这些。然而他却又继续开了口。

“它还在，更左边的地方。”他说。

Harry又抬起手在左边的脸上抹了一下，但还是没抹掉。

那抹血迹在Draco眼中越发地碍眼，他觉得更加烦躁，这使得他不由自主地自己伸出手在那上面猛地一蹭。血迹终于被蹭掉了一半。

下一秒，Harry抓住了他的手。那只手坚实而有力，还带着一点在任务中杀戮或者被杀戮后遗留的气息。

Draco想，他可能要被这只手揍了——但没有。Harry只是紧紧地拽着他，他们在沉默中互相瞪着。

接下来，在Draco能意识到的时候。他们已经互相撕扯着滚在了床上。

Draco心中的一小部分知道这是一个完全不合常理的情况。但另一部分——绝大部分——的他对此漠不关心。他只想紧紧地把Harry拽向自己，并企图同时脱掉Harry身上全部的衣服。他的手指触碰到Harry藏在那些衣料下面蓄满了爆发力的紧绷的肌肉。还有热度，还有Harry的喘息。这些都要把他给烧晕了。

他们没有说话，只是拼命地纠缠。Draco放弃了脱掉Harry衣服的打算，只在Harry脱掉他衣服的时候积极地配合。当他被剥光之后，Harry一口咬在他的颈侧。他咽下了痛呼，不想显得软弱。

但是Harry又在这个新鲜的伤口上细细地舔舐，这种带着温热的刺痛却是Draco无法抵挡的。他不能自控地低低呻吟出声。而这呻吟声似乎是刺激了Harry。他的舔弄不再温柔，而是顺着他的颈侧、锁骨向下，用和刚刚同样的力度咬住他的乳头。

这一次Draco没有觉得特别疼，他越来越兴奋，越来越投入。没有太多精力去感受痛苦，痛苦中的快感却被无限地放大。

他摸索着去抓住Harry的阴茎。当他真的抓住的时候。被那硬度和热度吓了一跳。他几乎要被烫得放手了。但是莫名的渴望让他坚持地握了下去。

Harry在他的上方猛地吸了一大口气。

他们还是没有说话。

Draco圈住Harry的硬挺，上下滑动起来。这热烫的柱体上已经有一些润滑的液体，Draco用他的手指灵活地爱抚着、刺激着它。想象着它一会儿就会在他身体里驰骋的样子。他的嘴里一阵阵的发干，眼前不知道是发黑还是发白，他突然很渴望和Harry接吻，但他不知道怎么和Harry说，或者他不知道该不该说。所以他只是在沉默中继续他的动作。

Draco用手指在Harry的龟头上轻轻一蹭。这根已经很大的凶器，几乎是在瞬间又变得更硬，又更涨大了一些。

这时Harry开口了。他的声音是一种压抑着什么的低哑，带着性感和不容质疑的气势。

“够了，”Harry说，“转过去趴着。”

Draco的身体为Harry声音中的命令颤抖了一下。他这才意识到自己到底有多兴奋，或者说，到底有多渴望。他自己的阴茎早已硬得不行，几乎紧贴在他的下腹上。

Draco顺从地转过身去，趴在床上高高地翘起他的屁股。他的身体非常苍白，在昏暗的光线下几乎像是发着微光一样。他的腰很细，腰臀连接处向内凹出一条优美而流畅的曲线。他能感到Harry在打量着这一切。他能感到Harry的目光像巡视领地一样落在他的背上，他的腰上还有他的屁股上。他因为这类似于被标记的感受而战栗了。

Harry没有花更多的时间进行前戏。他伸出手指抵在Draco的入口上。他在那摩挲了一下，有些惊讶地发现那穴口已经湿润而柔软。他试着伸进一根手指。Draco抖了一下。

Harry伸进第二根手指，惊叹于Draco内部的高热，里面的软肉热情地吸吮着他的手指，邀请他进得更深或者换一个什么其他——他们都心照不宣——的东西进来。

Harry又伸进第三根手指。他用三根手指扩张着，或者说，操着Draco。Draco把脸埋在被子里背对着Harry，Harry看不见他的表情，但他能看见Draco的双腿没有停止过颤抖。

感觉到差不多了，Harry退开一点，把阴茎顶在Draco的穴口上。那穴口正因为撤出的手指不满地收缩着，一张一合，毫不见外地试图一口吞下顶在那里的硬挺。

Harry向里面顶进去，没有遇到多少阻碍，他们的体温都高得吓人，并同时为这终于到来的结合满足地叹了一口气。

Draco没觉得疼。他只觉得他自己极度渴望些什么的内在被简单地安抚了。但下一秒那渴望又卷土重来。化作细细密密的麻痒，从他们结合的地方传递到他的全身，又重回到他们结合的地方，两倍甚至三倍的加剧了那里的难耐。

“动一动，Potter。”Draco说。声音里结合了恳求、难耐和放弃遮掩的自暴自弃。完全不像他的声音。

Harry依言动了起来。一开始他动的很慢，只能够堪堪止住Draco的难受，然后他越动越快，给Draco带来了一波又一波的快感。Draco喘息着，咽下呻吟。

然后Harry顶到了某一点，Draco的身体猛地弹跳了一下，和现在相比，之前的快感像是根本不值一提。Harry顿了顿，接着，他无言地、凶猛地向着那一点密集地进攻了过去。

这太刺激了，Draco不自觉地挣扎起来，而Harry马上对此作出了反应——他用铁一般的双臂压住Draco的后肩胛骨，把他死钉在床上，让他只能跪趴着、依然高高地翘着屁股，用最柔软的地方承受最猛烈的撞击，让他只能无助地把头偏向一边，随着激烈的节奏抖动，露出脆弱又苍白的脖颈。

如果说之前Draco都是在忍耐着不出声，那他现在是叫都叫不出声来。他仿佛失去了全身的感官，只留下和Harry结合的那一部分。那一部分每被顶弄一下，都给他带来一阵像潮水又像触电般的快感，他还没恢复，下一次进攻又来了。他被举得越来越高，越来越高，却又像是马上要溺毙在透不过气来的水底。

Draco没想到和Harry Potter做爱会是这样的。不是说他想过和Harry Potter做爱。但他也确实没料到会是这样的。

他们之间没有接吻，没有甜言蜜语，只有必要的前戏，和一句变换姿势的命令般的交流。

这一切本应该是流程化的，冷冰冰的，只为了疏解欲望，或者疏解愤怒，或者什么也不为。

但Draco心里知道：他的全身正因为Harry插在自己身体里的阴茎而沸腾。他只能把自己更深地埋在床褥里，咬紧牙关承受着，不能完全分辨出自己到底是极度愉快还是极度痛苦。

他们的身体在被褥间纠缠、翻滚，Draco已经把嘴唇咬出了血，他抵抗着每一句可能要溢出喉咙的呻吟，像一个固执而幼稚的孩子——虽然没有一个孩子会像他这样——张开大腿，把自己最脆弱和最隐秘的地方展露给某个人，被毫不留情地劈开、搅得乱七八糟，却在对方稍稍退出的时候热情地挽留，发出不知羞耻的水声。

最后的时刻，Draco对呻吟的压抑还是失败了，在Harry射在他身体里的时候，他无法控制自己地也尖叫着达到了高潮。

Draco不知道为什么他会和Harry Potter第一次做爱。正如他也不知道为什么他们后来还做了第二次，第三次，更多次。他们依然没有任何超出必要的交流。只是换了一些新的姿势。他们的性爱依然是冰冷、同时也是火辣并且令人无法抗拒的。

他们基本上是在彼此的家里见面。但偶尔，或者说只有这一次，Harry约Draco在某个酒吧外面见面。

Draco在离酒吧不远的一个隐蔽的转角等着Harry。

Harry和他的朋友们从酒吧里出来。Draco看见了永恒不变的Ron Weasley和Hermione Granger，还有一些他认识或者不认识的格兰芬多，甚至他还看见了拉文克劳的Luna Lovegood——就是你知道的那些战争英雄们。

Harry被簇拥在人群中央，Ginny Weasley正亲昵地挽着他的手臂——不是朋友的那种，而是一看就知道他们有一些什么的那种。

所有人的脸都因为酒精而红彤彤的，正在高声谈论些什么，他们那里显得那么热闹和活泼。

这时，好像有人说了个笑话，Draco看见Harry对着Ginny笑了。

那是个很平常的笑容。很平常，却也很温暖。

然而，这个笑容隔着距离猛地狠击了Draco的心。这个笑容让他怔住，又让他在下一秒用力地闭上了眼睛。

他心里突然泛起了一阵揪心的疼痛——这使得他不得不屏住呼吸、咬住嘴唇来忍耐 。

最终，他谨慎地向后退了两步，把自己更深地隐藏在转角的阴影里。

稍晚一些，Harry离开他的朋友们找到Draco的时候，Draco已经恢复了面无表情。

他们回到了Draco的房子里，熟练地撕扯彼此的衣服，撕咬对方的肌肤，做爱。

他们还是没什么交流。Draco也依然习惯性地压抑着自己的声音，除非痛感或者快感实在无法忍耐。

但今天，当他失神地盯着Harry的脸，随着Harry毫不留情的动作而不住地颤抖的时候，他的嘴唇动了动，他看起来像是要忍下什么——但没有成功，他的嘴唇又动了动，漏出了一句很低、很低的话。

Draco说的是：“也对我笑笑吧，Potter。”

但Harry没听清。他顿了顿，低下头，用手把汗湿的黑发拢到脑后，这动作性感得要命。

“什么？”Harry问。

Draco神色模糊地看了Harry一眼。他的眼睛里是因为止不住的快感而升腾起的雾气，像一片灰色而阴郁的天空。那雾气显得他的灰眼睛更美了，但也遮盖了他深藏眼底的其他东西。

“没什么。”Draco说。

他极富技巧性地收缩了几下，让Harry的注意力马上就完全转移到他们正在做的事情上去了。

高潮的时候，Harry覆在Draco的身体上，用力把他嵌在怀里，Harry的汗水滴到Draco的皮肤上，烫得他突然很想哭。

第二天早晨，Harry没有急着离开。

他看起来有点焦虑，又有点不安，欲言又止地看了Draco好几次。不过，在Draco把他扫地出门之前，他终于成功地开了口。

“嗯——那我们——我猜，下次还是在那个酒吧见？”

Draco瞪着Harry。这一刻，他想到了Harry在酒吧前对着女Weasley的那个笑容，他觉得生气，愤怒，又没有任何立场。

Draco以为自己会毫不犹豫地拒绝，但是他看着Harry望向自己的绿眼睛，他又什么话都说不出来。

他知道自己特别的可悲。但他就是毫无办法。

最终他干巴巴地回答：“好吧。”

Harry看起来很高兴。“嗯……酒我会请你的。”他说，然后像是有点害羞似的快速离开了。

Draco看着Harry的背影。这时，他突然无措地意识到，Harry的意思是邀请他去酒吧喝一杯，而不是要让他像个可怜的局外人在转角的黑暗里等待。

他不知道这是好是坏。

但他知道自己无法拒绝。

就在这个早晨的同一时间，在Harry的公寓里，起居室的桌子上放着最新一期《唱唱反调》。风吹动了杂志的纸张，翻到了其中一页，那是个新开辟的巫师情感专栏。

翻开的那一页上有一个提问：

“请问，我和某个人上床之后才发现原来我一直以来都对他有那方面的感觉，但现在我们发展成了炮友关系。我一直想多亲亲他，抱抱他，但我不敢轻易改变我们做爱的习惯，我怕他会不喜欢而提出结束。我想知道，怎么才能和他从炮友变成情侣？”

杂志的专栏回答：

“亲爱的，那就约他去酒吧喝一杯吧。喝酒的时候可以多聊聊彼此的事情，喝完酒也可以继续做你们之前热衷的床上的事，这样就不会引起太大的警觉。然后，你就可以像普通情侣一样慢慢追求他。——祝你好运。”

这个回答被笔圈出来打了好几个重点符号，表明某个人一定认真地看了好几遍。

又一阵风吹来，这一页翻了过去。四周寂静无声，阳光洒在起居室里，铺满一地灿烂的光块。

——Draco不太记得这一切是怎么发生的。  


——但我们知道。  


——我们也知道，有某件好事，正在，并且还会继续发生下去——只是时间的问题了。

Fin


End file.
